a year later
by jeremygilbert12
Summary: its been a year since nina and fabian died and Amber and patricia are pregnant and having twins the name one of their kids Nina and Fabian they believe since their friends are dead and they lost them soo soon they needed closure and decided to name their kids after their friends. this story is for HOA One Shot Day


Sequel to Can't live without you a year later

Eddie's POV

It has been a year since Nina and Fabian passed away. Amber still is upset by it. Alfie doesn't prank anyone anymore and Jerome doesn't like that Alfie isn't helping him out with Pranks. And the other day Jerome went off on them saying they need to get over their deaths because they been dead for a year. And that made it worse for Amber and Patricia because after Jerome said that it wasn't pretty for Jerome. He got a beating like he never seen. It left him a black eye and a few broken ribs. And After Jerome got that beating he never went off on them ever again. Trixie spends every waking second with me. And I notice that they never go off anymore. That happens right after Fabian and Nina died. But anyway it was a few months after Nina and Fabian died when Amber and Trixie became pregnant. Alfie is the father of Amber's twins girls. And I'm the father of Trixie's kid. Today we are going find out how many kids we are having. Trixie wanted to have a boy so she can name him Fabian. I found that kind of sweet. I mean her and Fabian were close like brother and sister.

"Ms. Williamson," A nurse said. We both got up and followed her to a room. "A doctor will be with you shortly,"

Then she left. What seems like hours the doctor came in with papers.

Ms. Williamson Mr. Miller congrats you are having twins," the doctor said to them. "You're having twin boys,"

After the doctor told them good news they left and went back to Anubis. Amber came down from the stairs and saw me and Trixie. She smiled and came down.

"Amber I'm having twins too and they are boys," Trixie said to Amber who screams and hugged us both. Then we all went to the dining room and sat down and began eating.

No One POV

Later that Amber and Patricia went shopping with Mara. While the boys stay home watching TV. After awhile the girls came back and went to their boyfriends.

"Why would you guys name your kids after Nina and Fabian," Mara asked. She just thinks it weird. "It's just weird,"

"Mara you weren't as close as to Nina and Fabian as me and Patricia was," Amber snapped at Mara. And Mara dropped the subject and began watching TV.

In Eddie's room

Eddie and Patricia enter their room. And got ready to go to bed. Once they got into their bed clothes they hop into bed and went to sleep.

The next morning

Everyone was waking up. Today was their last day of school. Amber and Patricia were not excited because it was another year without Nina and Fabian. After they all got to school they enter to the drama department and sat down on the couches. And that's where they all stay till school was over.

7 months later

Amber and Patricia had their kids and name one of them Nina and Fabian. Amber names her other baby girl Sarah. And Patricia names her other boy Eddie. After they were release from the Hospital. They went to Anubis house. After that both Amber and Patricia went to the graveyard. When they got there they went to Nina's and Fabian's grave stone. It read

* * *

**Nina Martin **

**Born July 7****th**** 1995 **

**Died April 8****th**** 2012 **

**Fabian Rutter**

**Born September 8th****1995**

**Died April 16th****2012**

**Loyal friends till the end **

**Sibuna Forever**

* * *

Both Amber and Patricia smiled at that when the people asked what they wanted on the tombstones they question at the Sibuna Forever part. But only Amber Patricia and Alfie only knew what that meant. Even the whole Anubis house asked them what that meant. But Amber snapped at them and told them that she wasn't going to tell them what it meant because she and Alfie and Patricia were sworn not to tell anyone what it meant. So everyone stopped asking them. Amber and Patricia sat down at in front of Nina's and Fabian grave. Amber and Patricia brought one gravestone and pay for one big grave. They believe that both Nina and Fabian should have been buried together. The Anubis was puzzled when both coffins while being loaded down in the same hole. Amber and Patricia smiled at the memory. But they were here to tell Nina and Fabian some news.

"Nina, Fabian guess what me and Patricia had kids," Amber said to the headstone. "We both had twins,"

"I had two boys, I name one of them after you Fabian," Patricia said. "And of course name one after Eddie too,"

"I had two twin girls; I name one of them after you Nina," Amber said. "And name my other girl Sarah,"

We miss you guys so much you don't know how much guys," Patricia said.

"Patricia sometime cries, I do too," Amber added in. "I miss having you as a roommate Nins, I miss my BAF,"

"We gave Jerome a good beating the other day," Patricia said. "Me and Amber went off on him when he told us we need to forgot about you guys,"

"Boy, he never said anything after that," Amber added. And the two friends stay there telling them what had happen. After that they left and went back to Anubis house. When they enter the heard their babies crying. They both went to their babies and calm them down. After a few hours Amber and Patricia got their babies to sleep.

"Trixie why do you and Amber sometimes go and visit their grave," Eddie asked his girlfriend when he put his baby boy in the crib next to his brother.

"Well me and Amber were really close to them and it really hurt us when they died," Patricia said to Eddie. Eddie nodded. Then they both shared a kiss and went back to bed and went to sleep.

In Amber's room

Amber laid her baby girl in her crib which was next to her sister's crib. Amber kissed her forehead and sat down on her bed.

"Ambs," Alfie said. "Do always imagine Nina and Fabian was alive and that they didn't get into that car crash,"

"All the time Alfie, You know when me and Patricia drove pass where they crash and there is a white cross with their names there," Amber said. Alfie nodded. Then they both went to bed and sleep over came them.

And that's how it went For Anubis house students. They were only sophomores when they lost their friends. It toke them over a year to get over their friends death. Then Amber and Patricia had kids and name one of their kids after their two friends that they lost.

The end


End file.
